On my own
by Sunday morning on saturday
Summary: Sebastian is sent to community service for pick-pocketing, he starts at a childrens home for those who have nowhere to go. He meets Kurt who lives there. How did he end up there and does that have anthing to do with him? and is this friendship or love?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** WELL, THIS WAS ORIGINALLY A ONE-SHOT , BUT I DECIDED TO CONTINUE IT INTO A FULL STORY! I WILL TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMMORROW IF YOU GUYS AND DOLLS WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT.**

Sebastian walked gingerly into the over crowded orphanage. He was doing this for community service, when he was caught stealing. He wasn't really gonna take it, what was he gonna do with car-keys to a rusty old '87 mini? When he had a perfectly good mercede's right there.

It was just the adrenhiline of pick-pocketing that made him do it, not the material possessions, the idea of taking something right from underneath their nose, and there is nothing they can do about it was exhilirating to Sebastian. He would always place it back in the person's pocket, he had all the money he would ever needed, as he is filthy rich, so what would he find in a person's pocket that would be of any use to him?

How was he supposed to know it was a state-attorney with sensitive skin? He was lucky he was only 17, or he would be in jail for sure right now.

He looked around, the place _smelled_ like poverty, he didn't like it., at ALL. He checked himself in with the lazy secretary who told him to "go find something useful to do," and left it at that.

He decided to go and see if there was any people his age, Sebastain never faired well with children, Sebastian is known for cracking insults and children generally cry if he insults their shoes, hair, clothes, face, or personality.

He realised that there was hardly anyone over 12 to be seen. He was confused so he decided to ask one of the older children about it. "He you." he said to a boy who was probably the oldest and looked about 13. "Doesn't this ward car for people up to 18? Why is there only little kids."

The boy spat something black onto the ground and walked over to Sebastian. "I'm Tommy," he said, shaking his hand, "You new?"

Sebastian decided to answer his question, hoping that it would lead to him answering his, "No, I'm Sebastian, I got community service for stealing, now you answer my question." Tommy nodded.

"There is nobody over 13 here, because nobody makes it over 13, man, the place here are rank man, I better get out here soon or I might die in the next year, I'm tough though, I'm lucky I made it this far. But then there is Kurt, of course."

"What age is Kurt?"

"17, comed here when he was 14, don't talk to nobody, just plays the music in his room. All. Day."

"Thanks Terry."

"Tommy."

"Your Terry now."

Sebastian left the newly named Terry, in search of Kurt. After a few minutes of wandering around, he found him. He was strumming a guitar. Sitting perched on the ground beside a window that touched the floor and the ceiling, staring outside.

Sebastian expected to find a hard-core, rocker bad-boy, a legend who had survives, but instead, he found a chestnut haired angelic boy, hair styled into a coiff. His skin was pale, so much, it reminded Sebastian of porcelain.

He started to strum on the guitar, Sebastian didn't recognise the tune. The boy would strum, then stop, then write something, then strum again and so the cycle continued, until Sebastian realised that he must be composing something, at one point he walked over to the piano and began playing a similair accompanying peice to it. Sebastian watched quietly for half an hour.

Eventually the boy nade a satisfyed sigh and picked up the guitar playing the whole song through once. The boy had an amazing voice.

Sebastian couldn't resist clapping when the boy finished, he new he probably shouldn't, and the boy would probably shoo him away for watching, but he couldn't resist it.

Kurt turned round hastily to locate the sound of the noise. His eyes finally landed on Sebastian.

"And you are?"

"Sebastian. Sebastian Smyth. I'm doing community service here Kurt."

"If you are gonna go on about God and all that rubish, don't bother. I can't change who I am."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian was genuinely confused.

"Listen the only reason people ever come to talk to me from outside this place is because of a) they are gonna rant about my sins and try and get me to "undo the gay" basically or b) they are old bullies, coming here saying they are do-gooders when really they are gonna be the hell out of me."

Sebastian took a sharp intake of breath. "That's awful Kurt, I-I'm gay too, look it's plain as day your lonely and all that stuff so why are you trying to push me away?"

"Your gay?" Kurt said then shook his head, as if willing himself to not care, "I mean why should I trust you? I'm not pushing you away, I'm just wary around people now..." he trailed off.

"What do you mean by wary around people _now?_" he asked

"I mean, my dad through me out, my friends abandoned me, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Mike, Sam... all of the New Directions! And now I'm here. Just because I'm gay. So excuse me if I'm a little wary around people."

"The New Directions?" Sebastian was dumbfounded, he had recently joined them in Mckinley and they seemed fine with the fact that he was gay, maybe they had become less close-minded in recent years.

"Yes, you know them?"

"Sorta." Sebastian expected kurt to push for more information, but he didn't, judging by the look on his face, he didn't like talking about them.

"Is this what you do all day?" he said, gesturing to the two instruments and his pad of paper. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, they were donated last year, I always spent my time up here anyway though, even when there was no instruments."

Sebastian's watch beeped, signalling that his time was up for today. He hadn't realised he had watched Kurt playing for so long.

"I guess I'll see you tommorrow?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I'll be here as usual." Sebastian nodded and started to make his way out. Kurt seemed to be having an internal struggle.

"Wait, Sebastian!" Sebastian turned. "Say hi t the new direction's for me, espeacially... espeacially Finn, Rachel and 'Cedes."

Sebastian nodded, assuming Merecedes was 'Cedes. He left the centre that was like a prison to so many, and he couldn't wait to see the New Directions tommorrow.

**PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE, LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU! WELL, I GUESS THATS IT...**

**TILL NEXT TIME, LESS THAN THREE!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2: ScHooLz A dRag

**AN: SORRY IT'S SHORT, BUT I AM BUSY WITH SCHOOLWORK AND MY CONFIRMATION THIS WEEK, SO IT TOOK ME A LITTLE LONGER THAN NORMAL. I'LL TRY GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP ON SATURDAY OR SUNDAY. SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE DELAY. I FEEL REALLY GUILTY. NOW...POOH.**

**DISCLAIMER: [INSERT MILDLY WITTY LINE ABOUT NOT OWNING GLEE THAT HARDLY ANYONE READS ANYWAY, AND ALREADY KNOWS HER]**

**PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END**

Sebastian strode through the corridors of Mckinly high, with a quirky smile on his face. He had pick-pocketed one of the schools most irritating jocks car keys, and flushed them down a toilet. He was quite happy with himself.

_That's what you get for slushying me._

Oh, revenge is ever so sweet. He was on his way towards glee club, when the conversation he had with Kurt struck him. Perhaps today he will learn more about Kurt. Kurt had told him a lot about himself, in their short exchange, but he assumed there was so much more to his story.

He opened the door to the choir room, everbody was chatting amongst themselves, Sebastian sat down gingerly on the plastic $9 chair that the school supplied for students. He didn't want to bring it up now, he figured Mr Schuester probably wanted to hear this too, as he was so involved in the students lives. Sebastian knew that something big must have happenned between them and Kurt, if Kurt himself didn't confirm it yesterday he already had suspisins.

_~Flashback~ (A few months ago when they were organising senior year play)_

_"Ok guys, we are gonna do a less controversial play, like Rachel suggested." Mr Schue declared to the students._

_"I was thinking sound of music?" There was a general mumble of agreement from around the choir room. "Ok guys, cast list:"Mr Schue began._

_" Maria Von Trapp, Captain George Von Trapp, Kurt..." Mr Schue trailed off._

_"Mr Shue I think we should to West Side Story." Rachel cut in._

_"Agreed." chorused the glee club, with the exeption of a few members who were cofused with the sudden change of opinion._

_~End of Flashback~_

Just before glee club started, when Mr Schue was inking up his pen, Sebastian decided now seemed likre an ok time to bring it up, and as if on cue Puck asked, "Hey man, how was your service?" Sebastian fidgeted in his seat, before taking a deep breath and working up some courage.

"It was ok, I eh met this guy who-" Sebastian started.

"Oooh does Smyth wanna tapp that?" Santana cut in suggestively. Sebastia let out a breathy laugh, but he wasn't quite sure why. "Not that kind of 'met a guy' I think you guys might know him..." he trailed off, and stared at his feet. When he didn't say anything for a few minutes, Quinn turned to him.

"Sooo... wh is it?" she prompted. It was then that Sebastian noticed that the entire glee club had taken an intrest in him and was now listening to him intently. "Kurt, h-he said he knew you guys."

The club all stared at Sebastian, with the exeption of a few of the newer transfers, who had never met Kurt, even Mr Schue was staring at Sebastian.

He decided to attempt to fill the tension filled silence. "He told me to say hi to everyone, espeacially Mercedes, Rachel and Finn. So... Hi"

"Mr Schue, can we dissmiss glee club early today?" asked Sam from the back.

"Sure, yeah yeah, ok, bye work on your... yeah." Mr Schue stammered, clearly dazed. The club left quickly, all darting out the door. Sebastian was just walking out the door when he felt a pull on his shoulder.

"Is he ok?" choked out Quinn, which was accompanied with tearful eyes from her, and the other girls beside her (Tina and Santana and Rachel).

"Depends what you call ok." shrugged Sebastian, leaving the dazed girls behind in the choir room, with what he knew was a lie, and with whatever standards you have. Kurt was not ok.

**I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE A BLAINE IN THIS STORY,BUT NO MATTER WHAT, THIS IS NOT A KLAINE STORY  IF HAVE A STORYLINE IDEA FOR HIM, BUT I WAS WONDERING HOW YOU WANT HIM IN IT OR IF YOU WANT HIM IN IT.**

**P.S. AS ALWAYS, I AM WRITING IT IN IRELAND. WANNA TELL E WHERE YOUR READING IT? (****SORRY JUST FIND IT SO INTERESTING.)**


	3. friends are more than a hit tv show

**AN:**** HERE YOU GO, I AM OT GONNA GIVE AWAY WHAT HAPPENNED WITH KURT AND THE NEW DIRECTIONS RIGHT AWAY, BUT THERE WILL BE CLUES, AS YOU CAN GUESS NEITHER PARTY LIKE TALKING ABOUT IT THAT MUCH.**

Sebastian walked down one of the corridors in the home. He went straight to Kurt's room. This time however, he wasn't strumming on the guitar of letting his fingers bounce gracefully off the piano keys, he was simply staring into nothingness out the murky dirty window. Sebastian didn't say anything. But Kurt sensed his presense.

"What date is it rich-boy?" Kurt asked airily. Sebastian jumped at the question. Kurt hadn't turned his head to see him, and Sebastian entered quietly. He guessed after spending years in here, Kurt just... knew.

"Er-uh January 27th." he was confused, why would Kurt want to know the date.

"hmmm... 4 months exactly then." he said still gazing outside.

"Four months till what?"

"Till I have to leave this place. On one hand it's amazing, I haven't had a breath of fresh air in three years, on the other it's... scary."

Sebastian sat down beside him. "Why is it scary?"

Kurt turned to face Sebastian, and Sebastian was struck by there sriking shade of blue. "When you live in one place for so long, you begin to forget what life is like outside this place, I remember three things that are not inside these walls. The choir room, my room, and my mom's grave."he said simply. Sebastian nodded, trying to understand.

"I spoke to the New Directions." he blurted.

"I don't wanna speak about them." he said, getting up off the ground where he sat next to Sebastian.

"You're shutting me out again." Sebastian said, his voice raised slightly. Kurt stopped in his tracks, he turned to Sebastian, "True."

"They seemed like they were sorry, like they missed you." he said gently.

"Well, that doesn't matter now." Sebastian nodded, whatever did happen, saying that you are sorry, won't get Kurt out of this hell-hole.

"Listen, you're lonely-" Sebastian started.

"I don't need anyone." Kurt interupted, crossing his arms.

"You may not need anyone, but that doesn't mean that you're not lonely." Kurt didn't object this time, so Sebastian took this as a sighn to continue. "So don't wall me out, like I'm just another, preacher or social worker, you may be stuck in here, but that doesn't mean you can't be happy."

"Doesn't it?" Kurt said coldly. Sebastian looked Kurt in the eyes, it was the first time he and Kurt had had direct eye contact. His blue eyes were drowning in sadness, grey seemed to be overtaking the eyes, and Sebastian couldn't help to wonder how amazing it would be to see those eyes sparkle just once, with happiness and joy. Then and there, Sebastian made that his mission. Around the outside, green shimmered with, what Sebastian like to call hope.

"No it doesn't Kurt." he said, not breaking eye-contact, Sebastian couldn't help but wonder who was the last person to hold eye contact with Kurt was, it was probably years ago. After a few moments of standing parrellel to eachother, Sebastian held out his hand, "Friends?" he asked.

Kurt stood staring at the outstretched hand for quite a while, and honestly, Sebastian's arm was getting sore, but he refused to gie into the aching pain.

"Come on, don't leave me hanging!" he whined, slightly bouncing up and down like a frustrated toddler.

Kurt continued to stand there, Sebastian was just about to give up when Kurt grasped his hand with his, shaking it.

"Friends." he repeated.

**SO, AS NORMAL, LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK IN THE FORM OF A REVEIW, AS NO, I AM NOT TELEPATHIC, (IF ONLY)**

**I CAN'T WAIT FOR GLEE, I HOPE KLAINE DOESN'T SPLIT UP, (UNLESS IT IS REPLACED BY KURTBASTIAN HAHAHA)**

**CAN'T WAIT FOR CHOKE EITHER, OH AND AS NORMAL, LOVE TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE READING FROM?**


	4. FEAR

**OK, WEL, NEW CHAPTER HERE, I AM CURRENTLY IN THE MIDDLE OF A FEW STORIES SO IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTNUE THIS PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

**WELL, I USUALLY HAVE MORE TO SAY IN AUTHORS NOTES BUT... ENJOY**

They stood there grasping eachothers hands for a few moments.

"Why are you being so nice to me, you could just go downstairs and have tea and coffee downstairs in the back rooms like all the other community service workers do?" Kurt asked finally.

"I don't know, but I wish I did." Seb smiled at him, they sat down and talked for a while.

Sebastian, at one point, took Kurt's hand slowly in his, Seb didn't know why he did. It just felt natural. Kurt stared at their entwined fingers for a moment, and jumped at the touch, but didn't say anthing which Sebastian was thankful for.

Sebastian's phone vibrated, again, signalling he could go but he ignored it.

"Do you want me to show you arround?" Kurt asked, Sebastian nodded eagerly. Kurt got up, letting go of Sebastian's hand in the proccess.

Sebastian stood up too, upset that Kurt had let go of his hand, he didn't want to try holding it again, fearing it would be awkward, and took it as a sighn that Kurt didn't want him to hold his hand.

Kurt didn't want to let go of Sebastians hand, but it was the only way he could get off of the cold floor. He silently prayed that Sebastian would take his hand again, but he didn't.

...

Kurt showed Sebastian the kitchen, the back rooms, the common rooms, the bedrooms and the main room. They were all in an awful unkept state and Sebastian was appauled that almost every where was covered in graffitti of some awful slimy concoction, that almost every piece of furniture looked one hundred years old and was broken, and most of all that Kurt and so many other kids were expected to live in these conditions.

"It's awful here." Sebastian stated.

"You get used to it." Kurt shrugged. He lead Sebastian round the back of the building, and walked outside and down a side passage that was between two narrow buildings, the junior building and the senior building.

Finally they came to a dead end and Sebastian couldn't help but wonder where they were going.

"Kurt, that's a wall, why are we going down here?"Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I don't see a wall as a barrier, more a challenge." Kurt answered cryptically before starting to climb the 24 foot heigh brick wall.

When he reached the top he turned around to see Sebastian staring at him blankly. "Your kidding me." Sebastian said.

"Nope." Kurt popped the "p".

He jumped down, landing skillfully and rolling, to take the pressure off his feet.

"I'll climb behind you, I won't let you fall." Sebastian seemed sceptical.

"Trust me" Kurt pleaded. Sebastian nodded and started to climb the wall. It might sound silly, but Sebastian Smythe hated heights.

About halfway up, Sebastian nearly lost his footing, but Kurt, gently placed is hand on his back to steady him, Sebastian nodded a thankyou and continued to climb.

He climbed for a bit longerbefore his nerves started to kick in again and he started to hyperventilate.

"Kurt- Kurt I can't do this I-I-I..." Sebastian gasped.

"Shhh, calm down, Seb." Kurt reassured, "Just keep climbing."

Seb took a deep breath and did exactly what Kurt said. He was nearly at the top when he started having difficulties again.

"Kurt I can't get up!" he wheezed, struggling to get up to the top.

Kurt nodded noting Sebastians difficulty. He climbed up around him to the top of the wall and grabbed his hand pulling him up.

"I did it!" Sebastian cried once he was standing on the wall, still holding onto Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled. "You sure did. Follow me." He said as the walked along the thick top of the heigh wall. He walked onto the top of the senior roof.

Sebastian was starstruck. On top of the roof, was a rooftop garden, it was strikingly beautiful, it was so well done, you would think you were on ground. The roof was covered with grass and soil and one winding path.

There was flowerbeds all over the garden, and a small gazibo, a hut and a hammock, were all located along the garden.

"Mrs Anderson rents it out for gardening." Kurt explained. Sebastian nodded before asking, "How does she get up here, I doubt she climbs that monster," he said gesturing to the wall.

"There is a stairs up, but it's on the junior side, so I can't go up, she also installed an escalator down on the senior side we can take down though if you like."

Sebastian nodded, "There is no way I am jumping down that thing anyway." he said, again, gesturing to the wall.

Kurt laughed and began to walk arounf the garden still gripping Sebastians hand.

The sat down on the hammock, the dipping forcing the together, they blushed but didn't mention it.

After an hour of gradually scooting together, Kurt was practically on Sebastian's lap.

"Well, you know I am afraid of heights now, so now you have to tell me one of your fears."

"Your afraid of heights? Kurt said in mock suprise. "I never would have guessed, the screaming like a girl didn't gove it away at all." Sebastian gave Kurt a playful shove but didn't drop the topic.

"Come on," he said swinging the hammock gently, "Tell me, what is one of your fears?"

Kurt swallwed audibly and Sebastian was suddenly scared he is a sore spot.

"What scares me..." Kurt choked out and began sobbing on Sebastian's shoulder.

After a while of crying, Kut choked out between sobs, "my dad scares me."

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE STORY AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT :)**

**AS ALWAYS, LOVE TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE READING FROM.**

**VIRTUAL HUG TO YOU ALL -SUNDAY**


	5. Chapter 5: Finn

Sebastian froze, as Kurt snuggled into his shoulder, letting tears flow. Sebastian stroked his back soothingy, waiting for him to calm down.

"Shhh, calm down. What happenned with you and your dad?"

Kurt sniffed and looked up at Sebastian. "H-he... used to... hit m-me alot, you know... b-before he kicked me out and I came here. I don't know why it still scares me... but, I still have nightmares about it. I know it's stupid and I should be over it and I-"

"No Kurt, you shouldn't be over it, that's a big thing. Did you ever tell anyone?" Sebastian said running his hands through Kurt's hair, they were pretty close for _just friends _but Sebastian shook the thought away.

"Well, my step brother saw him hit me once, but that's it."

"And he didn't do anything about it?" Sebastian said in disbelief.

Kurt shook his head.

"Who was your step-brother?"

"Finn. Finn Hudson."

Sebastian was in shock. Finn was one of the kindest people he had ever met, albeit a little slow, but he meant well.

"You should go now Seb, volenteers have to leave... half ad hour ago."

**[TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL]**

Sebastian walked into glee club livid. He had been lucky enough to not have any classes with Finn, so he had avoided him all day, but he was definitly going to see him now. He had thought about skipping, but decided against it. He wanted to confront him.

He walked into the choir room early, intent on having a few extra minutes to cool down from his hulk-like state.

No such luck.

There alone in the choir room, was Finn casually flicking through his phone. He glanced up and saw Sebastian.

"He Sebastian, you're early for once, didn't see you all day." he held out his hand for a knuckle-touch, but Sebastian didn't return the gesture, eventually Finn just put down his hand.

"How do you do it?" Sebastian asked, his voice dangerously low and cold and gravely.

"Do what?" he asked puzzled (big suprise).

"Live with yourself." Sebastian said angry, kicking over a chair.

"What are you talking about Sebastian?"

"How can you live with yourself after what you did?"he said, struggling to compose himself.

"What the hell did I do? I haven't done anything!" Finn said, angry and frustrated with Sebastian.

"You _KNEW_." Sebastian said, by now the club were filing in nd watching the drama unfold.

"Knew what?"

"That Kurt was being hit by his dad." Sebastian growled.

Silence.

That was what filled the room, nobody moved and I am pretty sure a few of them forgot to breath.

"I-I..." Finn was at a loss for words.

"You knew?" Rachel breathed, her face contorting with disgust, "You knew what was happenning to Kurt, and you never told us."

"It was all your fault, if you had of told someone, maybe we could have avoided it happenning!" Quinn said accusingly.

"Look who's talking, you're the one who practically outed him to the entire school." Finn roared back at his ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah Fabray." said Santana.

"Oh, don't start, your constant put downs weren't that much of a help, it was bullying." boomed Puck.

"At least she didn't throw him in dumpster." remarked Artie.

"You're the one who let it slip to his dad." said Mike.

"That was an accident, plus you were the one who gave him his first slushie." said Sam.

"That was years ago, and you're one to talk, you betrayed him when you realised he was foing to get you bullied." defended Tina, sticking up for her boyfriend.

And so it went on and on, each pinning some kind of blame on another until Sebastian interupted.

"If even half of those things are true, you are horrible friends, you all as bad as eachother."

The club stared at him, absorbing what he said.

He picked up his bag and left the choir room, just as Mr Schue entered. The glee club stood motionless before each slowly exiting.

And as Mr Schue stood in the eerily quiet room, he said only one thing.

"What happenned, guys regionals! ... Guys?"


	6. Chapter 6: Counsellor

**AN: ****Sorry it took so long to update, but it's here now so enjoy, this is shown from Kurt's POV.**

**It's been hectic so I haven't updated, but after Friday, I have 4 days off, so I'll try and update as frequently as possible enjoy.**

**Please tell me what you want to see in this story, I know what I want to do, but I need a little more story before I can do it.**

...

Kurt sat with his tutor, etching his name into the broken wooden desk. The class consisted of perhaps every child deemed healthy enough to attend, apart from those who had ditched. They were all different ages and the tutor had no degree or an knowlege of simple facts, english or aritmithic.

The tutor sat staring at a puzzle in one of the donated books, with no idea how to solve it, eventually she gave up with a sigh and dissmissed the makeshift class.

Kurt was on his way to the rooftop garden when he heard Ms Pilsbury call his name. Ms Pilsbury was a voluteer guidance counsellor at the home.

She worked in a school during day-time, so she only voluteered during the evening.

"Kurt, Can I talk to you?"

Kurt shifted uneasily, knowing that when adults said hat to him, it was normally a bad thing, but when she shot him a look that said _I may have phrased it like a question but it's not, just talk to me._ He reluctantly agreed, shuffling into her small "office".

"Hey Kurt, what's going on?" She said happily, she had more important things to talk to him about, but with Kurt this was how it worked, if you opened up to him, the more he would open up to you. So she would always engage in conversation with the boy, plus she enjoyed talking to him.

"Nothing much." he shrugged, "What about you?"

_Nothing much, hey? Well I'll get it out of you mark my words._

"Well..." she trailed off, before showing him her engagement ring happily.

They both squealed and hugged, after they calmed down the sat back in their seats.

"So, Will purposed?" Kurt beamed.

Emma had told Kurt about Will alot, it was nice to vent (or gush) to someone who you knew wouldn't tell a soul, trusted with your life and would never judge you.

"Yes, last night, his glee club did this fabulouse water display for me, and the dancing was just fabulouse they sang beautifully, with Santana and Rachel on leads and-" she stopped abruptly when she cought sight of Kurt, who had visibly paled, "Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, from-from... Mckinley?" he said, whispering the last word, as if it were an ancient surse that would kick puppies.

Emma nodded. Kurt stood up suddenly, "I have to go." he rushed.

He made to leave but Emma blocked him, "Kurt, what's going on?" she said hushed.

Kurt sat back down gingerly, and spilled his guts, he liked Emma, and trusted Emma, and he had kept it bottled for so long that it felt good to tell someone, to be able to let it all out.

He told Emma everything that happenned between him and the New Directions, he let it all spill out. Every vivid memory, each horrifying was entrusted with Emma.

Emma had heard a lot of the kids from the homes stories, but Kurt was one tha would never open up, and with his story, it was understandable.

He told Emma every little detail, unknown to them that a certain meerkat was listening.

**SUPER SHORT CHAPTER, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON, LITTLE STUMPED AS I SAID SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN IT, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU LIKE, FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AT A_SquareCircle and you can tweet me if you don't wanna review or PM**


	7. Chapter 7: BLAST TO THE PAST

**AN: IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENNED BETWEEN KURT AND THE NEW DIRECTIONS YET, BUT IT'S UNLIKELY THAT KURT WOULD JUST TELL SOMEBODY HE JUST MET, SO I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER IN THE PAST, AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENNED TO HIM.**

**QUITE A LOT HAPPENNED SO I'M GONNA ALTERNATE BETWEEN PAST AND PRESENT FOR THE CHAPTERS.**

14 year old Kurt starred at his shepeard's pie, wishing it to dissappear off his plate so he can leave the dining table, but sadly, he is not Finn and he cannot eat his dinner in minutes.

So he is forced to sit through the paining dinner. He hated the friday night dinners, as he knew at some point, his dad would edge the conversation towards girls and look at him expectantly. He would not take the message.

Kurt had come out to Burt last month. It had not gone as he would have liked. Ideally he would have given Kurt a hug and told him he already knew and loved him all the same. But this was not an ideal world

_Flashback_

_"Dad, Carol, Finn, I have something to tell you guys." Kurt said timidly, staring at the floor playing with the hemline of his shirt. _

_All three of the looked up from their meals and stared inquisitively at Kurt. Finn seemed to catch onto what Kurt was going to tell them, ad began discreetly shaking his head. Kurt ignored him and powered through._

_"Guys, I-I'm gay." He stuttered out._

_Carol and Burt put down their cuttlery and stared up at Kurt._

_"What?" Carol said hoarsly, "By gay I'm assuming you ean happy." anger tinted her voice._

_"By gay I mean homosexual." he said through gritted teeth._

_"No you are not." Burt said simply, not looking at Kurt._

_"What?" Kurt said, in disbelief._

_"You are all I have left of Elizabeth. You are NOT gay." He said angrily._

_"But dad I can't ignore it!"_

_"You can and will."_

_"But Dad I-"_

_Kurt was cut of when Burt rose from his chair and punched him across the face. He continued punching and kicking the small, frail boy for a few minutes before sitting back down._

_"You are not." he said._

_"I'm not." Kurt agreed._

_With that the "family" went back to eating the wonderful meal Kurt had prepared._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

It had only got worse from the time Kurt "came out" whenever Kurt was caught looking at another boy, singing, baking or anything else Burt deemed "faggy" he would bring Kurt home an beat him. He was developing an attachment for hitting him with a long belt with a sharp buckle.

Kurt had resorted to self-harm as well, cutting seemed to be his only escape. He would often laugh at the irony of it. His only escape from the pain his father gave him, was to cause himself more pain.

Kurt finished his shepeards pie and excused himself from the table running up to his room, that had been stripped of any ornaments, pillows, blankets or anything else Burt deemed "faggy".

He plonked himself down on his bed, face buried in the pillow, hoping it would muffle his sobs.

Finn had no idea what to do. Kurt was obviously hurting. Should he tell someone? Should he talk to Kurt? He walked past Kurt's room and heard muffled sobs.

Kurt didn't want Burt or Carol to hear him crying for fear of another beating so Finn hesitanty opened the door.

When he saw Kurt crying he didn't know what to do, so he just decided to give him a warning that Burt might hear him.

"They might like hear you downstairs you know." he said awkwardly, before leaving.

"He doesn't even care enough to freaking ask what's wrong." Kurt internally fumed.

Kurt rolled over and silently cryed himself to an early well-deserved nights sleep.

**ARE YOU HAPY WITH HOW I'M DOING IT? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BACK TO PRESENT, THEN BACK TO PAST IN THE NEXT ONE. THERE WILL ONLY BE A FEW CHAPTER SET IN THE PAST. ARE YOU HAPPY WITH THAT? THAT IS OBVIOUSLY JUST AN INTRODUCTION.**


End file.
